1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to earplugs, and particularly, to an earplug for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Earplug is often inserted in the ear canal to protect hearing. However, when users need to receive a telephone call, the earplug has to be taken out first. It can be inconvenient for users.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.